Dadbastian
by cupcup
Summary: Sebastian and his brother discover a child lying at their door. A collab between me and my sister. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

One foggy Christmas Eve, a demon was enjoying some tea by the fireplace. Then the demon heard something outside. He opened the door and looked out. He lowered his head to see a little baby nose covered in rain. The demon looked left and right to see if someone left him here, but he didn't see anybody. The demon quickly ran into the house with the little boy in his arms. He laid the boy down on a soft couch near the fireplace. Then the demon went to fetch a blanket.

After a while, the demon's brother came home. The demon's brother was startled. "Woah!" he said. "It's a nose!"

"Steve, I don't think it's just a nose."

"Wait a minute... I think you're right Bassy! It's not just a nose! It has a whole kid attached to it!"

The demon walked towards the kid and said, "Hi there... Who are you?"

"I-I'm Ciel..." he whispered with a cough. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sebastian... Are you lost?"

"Yes..." Ciel said while his stomach began to rumble.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"T-thanks Mr. Sebastian..."

Sebastian came back with a bowl of fresh baked cookies and some milk. "You can have as many as you like."

Ciel took a small bite out of one of the cookies. "Mr. Sebastian?" Ciel said. "Can I stay here for a couple of days...?"

"Sure..."

"Thank you," Ciel said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Day**

* * *

Ciel woke up to a strange smell. It seemed to be wafting up to where he lay from a distant room. It wasn't a terrible, unbearable smell; it actually smelt quite good to his rumbling stomach. He looked and saw that he was lying on an equally strange bed with black lacy sheets and a lumpy black blanket - something which you wouldn't expect a child to fall asleep in.

Getting out of his bed warily, he found that he was wearing an oversized shirt with long sleeves. He scowled and made his way out of the strange room and out into the dimly lit hall. His nose led him to where the smell grew to its strongest and a very loud - and very ungentlemanlike - growl erupted from his stomach, alerting the two demons of his presence.

"Why, if it isn't the little human who showed up on our doorstep! Want some grub?" Steve, who appeared to be the other demon's brother, skipped merrily to the boy, and, picking him up under his arms, spun him around.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Steve, can you please stop? You'll make the poor guy sick."

Ciel was glad he told him to stop; he was already starting to feel something come up and he really didn't want to spill it out all over his generous benefactor's home.

"Oh, _fine_. But, you have to admit, he really is a cute one! I can't be blamed for my sudden bouts of affection towards 'im."

Ciel pouted and crossed his arms. He didn't understand much, but being referred to as "cute" did not please him in the least.

The act of defiance, however, did not produce the desired result as the two demons stood there with dumb looks on their faces and "aww'ed" in the silly manner he'd seen other people do on the streets upon observing him.

"Ain't he sweet!" Steve gushed. "Thinkin' he's bein' intimidatin' 'n' all."

Ciel stomped his foot and stormed out of the room (presumably a kitchen), making sure his steps were loud and defiant.

"Wait!" Sebastian called out, rushing over to the boy's side. He stopped and the demon knelt in front of him. "We know that you're a little disconcerted right now, and my brother," he cast a dark glance at him, "isn't helping matters. But we are just as confused as you are." The demon placed a pale hand on the boy's shoulder and he shivered a little. "Could you tell us how you got here?"

Ciel thought about it for a moment before murmuring, "I don't remember."

The two brothers stared at the boy in shock.

"You don't remember anything?" Sebastian repeated. "Not even a little bit?"

Ciel shook his head sorrowfully. "Not even the tiniest bit." Just then, his head lifted and his face brightened. "But this is just a dream, right? I'll wake up and be in my own room in my own manor and not in some crazy demon's house and forget everything about all of this."

Steve took great offense to his abode being called a "crazy demon's house," but Sebastian stopped him from saying anything.

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream, Ciel."

"Yeah, last time I checked, I was fully conscious." Then Steve mumbled something about needing a drink.

Ciel looked to both demons and saw that they were serious. He knew that it was a very _vivid_ dream, but for it to be anything but... It couldn't be true. This wasn't real. How-

"Hey, Ciel!"

He had fainted.

"... Perhaps he needs a drink, as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Me and my sister have collaborated together to bring you the second to last chapter of Dadbastian! We hope that you enjoyed it. :)**

* * *

Ciel woke up in a large room.

 _How many rooms do they have?_ Ciel wondered.

Ciel jumped out of bed, wanting to explore. Then, he came across a feast! with turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberries, and more. A few minutes later, Steve and Sebastian came in to see that the dinner they had cooked was gone!

"W-what happened here?!" Steve almost shrieked.

Sebastian stared at the empty plates and bowls, discarded bones and jugs of eggnog, strewn everywhere about the dining room, in disbelief. What kind of _monster_ would do such a thing?

All of a sudden, a large burp issued from under the messy table. The brothers lifted the red cloth covering and found a little boy contentedly eating marshmallows and yams. He looked up at the two demons with his big blues eyes and mumbled, "Hmm?" His face was covered with sticky marshmallows.

Steve was the first to react. "So it was _you_! You fiend! How could you?!"

"I was hungry," the boy replied, matter-of-factly.

The demon looked to be on the verge of tears. "H-hungry...?"

Sighing profusely, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the child and picked him up. "Well, now. Thanks to you, we haven't any Christmas dinner."

The small boy's mouth formed into a pout. Lowering his head, he whispered softly, so that only the two demons could hear, "I'm sorry."

It was with much effort that the brothers were able to resist the adorableness of the child; Sebastian had to turn his face away.

"Gahhh!" Steve screamed, clawing at his hair. "I don't care how cute you look with food all over your face, I won't ever forgive you!" He sank down heavilly in one of the claw-back chairs, pulled a bottle out from the inside of his jacket, and began to drink, grumbling something about his "precious food," and how he wasn't going to pick up any more "charity cases," as he called it.

"It's no matter," Sebastian spoke up, and his reassuring voice made Ciel's head perk up. "We'll simply have to find something else to eat."

"And where in Hell do you propose we find something to eat on Christmas day?" Steve interjected, still sulking.

Sebastian looked at at Ciel and the boy paled. "Y-you're not going to take my soul are you?"

The demon blinked twice before laughing low. "Of course not!" He then grinned in a way which made Ciel feel uneasy, and added in a low undertone, "Anyway, your soul is not yet ripe. It's far too innocent for my tastes."

Suddenly, Ciel wanted to jump out of Sebastian's arms and run away, but he knew that he was in some foreign place, and that he wouldn't know where to go, so he contented himself with trembling.

Steve withdrew from his dejected state and threw his now empty bottle over his shoulder. He sat up and slung his around his brother's shoulders. Ciel hid his face in Sebastian's coat. "Now look what you've done, Bassy! You scared 'em, the little devil."

Sebastian made a disgusted face. "Do not call me 'Bassy.'"

"Heh. Anyhow, I'm kinda hungry right now and I'm losing the Christmas spirit fast." He licked his lips. "What say we head out to a diner and welcome this bugger properly?"

His brother agreed. Ciel's fate was decided.

* * *

After getting Ciel dressed in some of Sebastian's old baby clothes ("He reminds me of when you were a young lad." "Shut up."), they set out to look for a decent place to have dinner.

Ciel found Hell to be very dull. Everything around him was faded and bland; some kind of gray mist hung low on the ground and he felt cold. The buildings were all the same shape and size; there was no vegatation to be seen; even the people (or demons) were boring to look at.

The only thing that kept him from sleeping was the demon brothers' constant banter and the questions that they continued to prod him with, which both annoyed and frustrated him.

Here is a conversation which happened between the three of them:

Sebastian: Now, where do you want to go for dinner?

Steve: I know a place that serves some great lamb chops and goat's blood.

Sebastian: Oh, Tally's Tryanny, yes? But he won't want to eat anything like that. He's a human. He'll want a traditional Christmas dinner.

Ciel: I don't want to drink blood. That's disgusting. Only vampires drink blood.

Steve: No one asked you, you little ingrate.

Sebastian: Steve!

Ciel: I'm not an ingrate! I thought I was adorable!

Steve: Well, now, maybe ya're a lil' cute... But I still ain't gonna forgive you for eating all that food! How does a kid even manage to eat all o' that?

Ciel: That's what happens when you're hungry!

And so it continued till they found a sufficient restaurant, a rather shady-looking place hidden in a narrow alleyway.

* * *

Ciel thought that this was one of the more stranger Christmases he had spent. In his past, he had associated Christmas with joy, happiness, and giving. This gray, gloomy world full of perverted demons was the exact opposite of Christmas. There wasn't even any snow!

However, he couldn't say that he wasn't having fun. Steve and Sebastian, both sitting across from him, had their arms around each other's shoulders and were singing some obscene holiday song, which Ciel didn't really understand. They were drinking what appeared to Ciel to be blood.

"Ya know," Steve began in a drunken manner, "whenever I come here, I feel like we really could be brothers."

Sebastian slapped his companion on the back, and with a silly grin on his face, replied, "Same here, old pal."

Ciel gazed at the two demons confusedly, his head cocked to the side. Why were their words so slurred?

The waiter came by with two more glasses of whatever-it-was and a re-fill of chocolate milk for Ciel. Steve graciously accepted the drink and began to drink the whole of it down, before launching into another speech. "Remember this, Ciel," and he indicated the boy with his glass, "the world ain't kind to no one. It's full o' crooks, and beggars, and cold-hearted humans who'll do naught for ya." He stopped for a moment as though expecting some type of answer. Ciel wasn't sure where this was going or how it related to him so he stayed silent. The demon continued. "It's a tough world, I tell ya. People'll try 'n' steal from ya, take everything ya got, even your hard-worked-for liquor." (Here Sebastian nodded sombrely.) "But ya know what they can't take from ya?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "What?"

Steve pointed a finger at Ciel's chest where his heart should've been.

The boy blinked. "My heart?"

The demon scoffed. " _No. Your dignity_."

"Ohh," he murmured wonderingly, as though what the demon had just said was something truly profound and great.

Sebastian had just finished his glass and had been obliged to reply to his brother's monologue: "Well said, Brother, well said."

"Amen!" Ciel exclaimed enthusiastically.

The brothers were quiet for only a moment before they, and all the rest of the diner, burst into a roar of laughter. Ciel laughed too, only nervously.

"What a kid!" Steve said between tears of laughter. "I think I like ya! How's about a bit o' spike in your drink, yeah?"

"Steve!" Sebastian scolded, half-heartedly. "He's only five!"

"And what has that ever meant to us? Tis the spirit of givin'!"

"… Oh, yes, right."

You see, the joke is, Steve and Sebastian would be terrible fathers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler.**

* * *

Two demons along with a little boy were seen walking together down Beelzebub Boulevard, dancing and singing carols in the loudest of voices. Both Steve and Sebastian insisted upon holding Ciel so they took turns; all the while Ciel chimed in happily with the song, obviously enjoying himself and the constant attention.

Nevertheless, with all the well-dressed and proper demons looking at them as if they were crazy, the rest cheered them on, while they began laughing like lunatics at a pun Sebastian had just made. Ciel later thought it "pretty lame."

"Where are we going now?" Ciel asked, in between bouts of giggles.

"Back to our manor," Sebastian stated, smiling down at the little boy in his arms.

Within minutes, Ciel fell asleep, resting his head against the demon's shoulder. He remembered nothing else of that night.

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the demonic manor where the tiny Ciel Phantomhive lived.

"Good morning," said Sebastian, as he watched Ciel's face of joy coming down the stairs.

He opened up his presents one by one. In one he got a coupon for a free Jelly Filled Donut with every purchase.

The two demon brothers opened up their gifts. Steve's face was filled with tears of joy as he saw the present Sebastian had bought for him. It was a back scratcher. And in Steve's gift for Sebastian, he got a tiny little Persian cat, along with a bag of cat food.

Wrapping paper was soon everywhere, and poor little Ciel had to clean it up. Once he was finished, he went down to Maria's Bakery for his free Jelly Filled Donut. He went out the door and bumped into people who looked a lot like his parents... but they were his parents.

"Aww, my donut," Ciel said.

"Oh, sorry! Let me buy you another one," Vincent said.

"Thanks, mister. What are you doing here? Ciel said."

"Oh, we were looking for our lost son. He's usually at this place."

"Oh, well good luck with that."

Next morning the same people knocked at the manor door.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"We are looking for our lost son. Have you seen him?"

"What's his name?"

"Ciel..." Rachel said.

"Oh... Come in..."

"So, you know where he is?" Vincent asked."

"Yes... Ciel, come down here," Sebastian said.

"Ciel... These are your real parents."

"WHAT?! Ciel cried out."

"CIEL!" his parents said, hugging him tightly. "We missed you so much!"

"So emotional!" Steve said while crying.

"I'd like you to meet our new dog, Sebastian."

"Mom... I'd like you to meet my friends, they're dem-"

Sebastian stuffed a cupcake in Ciel's mouth to shut him up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Ciel. Don't tell your mom we took you to the bar, okay?" Steve whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Goodbye Ciel," said Sebastian and Steve tearfully. Ciel hugged them both and told them that he would remember them forever. After a long while, he let them go and ran off with his parents. Ciel waved to them as he left in the carriage. He never saw them again.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story! We greatly appreciate it and hope that you enjoyed it. :)**

 **This story was written by my sister, MassiveMilkshakeNerd, and me.**


End file.
